Mobile medical carts are typically used in institutional applications for medication delivery, information processing or the like where the carts may be moved to the point of service delivery such as a patient room in a hospital. Such medical carts typically include a monitor, processor and user interface to allow the medical personnel to access data from and input data to a system. The carts also include storage for medical equipment, medications and the like.